


We Survived

by TheTardyOwl



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Best Friends, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Mentioned Agent Maine, Mentioned Agent South Dakota, North deserved better, Theta is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTardyOwl/pseuds/TheTardyOwl
Summary: North survives the Meta's attack and finds a surprise waiting for him.
Kudos: 20





	We Survived

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is this: North and Theta deserved better, so I gave them better. Fight me, Rooster Teeth.

North dragged himself onto his hands and knees as the world spun around him, the earth heaved beneath him like a stormy sea, and blood dripped from his face, too many places for him to know what was bleeding the worst. And his neck... his head...

Theta had almost gotten the doors open. They had almost been safe inside. Once the doors had been sealed, nothing would have gotten in. Not even the Meta could have forced his way into that old bunker. And then Maine had found them. Too soon. And North had to pull Theta from the terminal to fight.

_South, how could you…_

He crawled to the terminal, now half-destroyed, vision blurring, armor too heavy, fingers clawing at the dirt every time he moved.

"Theta?" he whispered hoarsely, somehow hoping that it hadn't happened. That Maine hadn't come. That Theta wasn't gone. Maine couldn't take care of him. Theta got scared so easily and Maine... Maine wouldn't take care of him... "Theta?" he begged, tears filling his eyes. He touched the back of his neck, fingers dipping into the bloody, empty port, remembering the agony as Maine had ripped Theta out.

Theta's scream...

He was somehow on his feet, leaning heavily on the busted terminal, blood and sweat dripping onto the cracked screen. Not all the droplets were sweat, though.

"Theta... I'm sorry..." he whispered in a choking voice as vertigo swept over him and he swayed, coming dangerously close to collapsing.

"North?" Theta's voice came from the terminal.

"Theta?" North gasped. "Is that you?"

"Yeah... it's me."

"H-how?"

"I copied myself. When the Meta showed up. I—I thought I could still get the doors open… I'm sorry I couldn't do it fast enough," Theta sounded so sad. "Are you okay? I can't see in here."

North caressed the screen as joy welled up in his chest. "Yeah… yeah, Theta, I'm okay," he smiled as he sank to his knees again, crying softly in relief. "I'm okay now."


End file.
